Metellica01's Creepypasta Tales and Myths
by metellica01
Summary: hello...me name is metellica01 and I would like to tell you my own experiences and stories I like to tell...in here you would expect creepypasta like any other...well...I make my own stories. so if you like to put any stories on itself (which I doubt) feel free to put them on...I really don't care. I like to do this for the fun of it. :)


**The Pink Guy**

**I remember the time when no one cared about our time. well...the time before violence started at my school. who am I? my name isn't important. just the fact that all this and what am I about to tell you is true. the pink guy is a dark being who existed in the beginning of man. he has puckered blue lips, little bitty eyes. arms and legs but no hands or feet. you can see him wearing rotten clothes, even a rotten hat. I remember one day I was roaming around in a park. minding my own business I had no problem. but after minutes walking three bully's came up to and said "well well...if it isn't the small faggot" the other's laughed. I ignored them and walked away but one of the bully's grabbed me ad said "where are you going little fag?" I struggled and said "none of your business!" the I kicked him and ran near a bridge nearby until a big guy blocked me in my way. i said "excuse me" but he didn't move. the bully's catched up and stopped and said "your a real scared fa-" then the big guy stared. one of the bully's said "what are you looking at pink bitch!" the big guy didn't say anything. he still stare them down. then the bully said "you may be lucky this time." then they walked away... I stare at them the big guy...but he was gone...**

**The Next Day**

**it was Monday...it was 6 A.M...I didn't want to go to school again. all the kids make fun of me there. I sighed and got up to get ready for school. I got dressed and all that. then I ate some cereal and juice to start my day. I got bored so i turned on the T.V...there was a breaking news. " In Breaking News. A 16 year old disappeared today in Canbodia Park today."...it was one of the bully's...strange...how did he disappear?...was it that big pink looking dude? no...then I turned off the T.V. and left for school.**

**One hour later...**

**i arrived at my own hell...School...where all little kids get beaten and the fat kids weep and all teacher's are cruel...oh how I hate this place so much...to get things done and over with I went to my Math class...but in the hallways everybody was talking about the disappearance of Bryan Hillway...that was the bully's name...I still didn't care so I just went to class...after a couple of minutes the bell rang...luckily i was able to get there in time...i sat down in my own corner by the window. where i can stare out in the distance and say...nothing...all the kids were throwing paper and texting like any other middle school. the teacher said "that's enough now" then the kids calmed down...the girls put there phone's away and the boys grabbed there pencils...everybody was scared of Mr. Green...yes...this is my math teacher...he's like any other boring teacher but on the inside he is nothing but pure evil...i didn't want to talk about him...so instead i just looked outside again...i saw a big thing...looking like a person...it was the pink guy...-then the teacher yelled at me to listen and i listened very well...**

**3 hour's later...**

**It's 12 afternoon...it was lunch time...after 2 other boring classes i can finally eat...but...when i arrived in the cafeteria...almost everyone stared at me...i don't understand...there not laughing at me...or throwing something at my head...then they began to whisper...i ignored them once again...and sat on an empty table. i pull out my food and drink...everyone still stared at me...then...a girl handed me a note...i tried to ask what is this but she just walked away...i opened the note...i red the note...the note said "will you go out with me?" i looked at everyone...they were beginning to say things...i looked at the note...but when i tried the writings now said in blood..."_Oh Joah My Krola...never say yes_"...i jumped in fear...then...there was nothing on the note...just the same writing the girl wrote...but...there was a artistic heart by the end...i looked at the girl who gave me this note ad it was the most popular girl in school...i question myself..."why?"...what's the meaning of this? why would the most popular girl in this hell forsaken school would want to go out with me?...plus...what did that mean? oh joah my krola...well...while I got all these questions in mind. the bell ringed for the final classes to start...I look outside by the window and see the bag person again...except...there was blood all over his face...all the way down his unknown body...blood...I tried to come closer but a teacher told me to get back to class...I looked back and he wasn't there anymore...**

**2 Hours Later...**

**Time 3:23**

**School was over for today...finally...I can go home and sleep...today was a bit too strange...I was walking back home for a couple of minutes...then something hit my head...it was a spitball...I ignored it and kept on walking...but I keep getting hit by something...then something was stuck to my hair...I pulled it out...it was a bloody tooth...I looked behind me and no one was there...I...just got scared a little...then...I sort of ran home...not knowing who's tooth was that...**

**15 minutes later...**

**I arrived home...I can finally rest in peace on my sweet...sweet bed...I opened the door...but...the knob was jammed...I kind of kicked it and the door slowly opened...that was strange...I took a step inside...it was all dark...I was wondering in mind...the lights are out again...I called out for my mom but she wasn't here...she even left a note saying "Went to the supermarket, food in the microwave"...I figured I was home alone...I turned on the T.V. to see if anything good was on...sadly nothing...just the same programs they show each week...while I was scheming through the channels I looked at the news...the new said "unfortunately more than 10 children disappeared today...lately 3 bodies were found. one in the sewers, two of them in the river...but strange enough all of them are disturbingly mutilated and what looks like pink ooze all over the bodies here are the names and photos of the victims" it was all the kids who picked on me at school...even the girl who gave me the love note...then "this is your breaking news for to-"the T.V. exploded...I look to see what happen...someone hit me in the head...knocking me out...I awoke...then I see a stranger in the house...he said "so you think you can kill my son like that will ya?"then he hit my stomach "where is my son at!?" I said I don't know but he kept hitting me again and again until I coughed up blood...then he stopped...I got up and he said "I will have my fucking revenge man!" he pulled out a gun...he shot me...3 times...I fell to the ground...embracing death...I look at the father of my bully...he pointed the gun at my head...I closed my eyes...awaiting death...then...I hear the gun shot...but...I feel no pain...I open my eyes and see the man...in half...I look up and see a big tall pink thing eating the other half with his whole mouth...blood spewed everywhere...I grabbed the gun and pointed at it...then...it looked at me...finishing the remains. he got closer and closer and closer...until he was close to my face...staring at his bitty white eyes...I shot at it...but no effect...then...the thing said something...it said "Oh joah...My Krola..." it said this in a disturbing voice...then it asked me something..."will you say yes if I let you live"...I soon...said...yes...then...the pink guy opened his big mouth...with millions of teeth...and...**

**THE END**

**Author's note: I hope you like my first creepypasta :) from here on out I will make creepypasta's for awhile and see what happens...if you like my other stories i'm sure you will like this if you got balls :P lol...well...have fun...and remember...don't let the bedbugs bit ;)**


End file.
